Love is Love
by Sakuya2004
Summary: Petite histoire que je me suis permise d'écrire --' Très romantique, HeeroXRelena. Cependant j'ai pri seulement les persos de Gundam Wing pour faire ma fic aucun rapport avec la série TV...
1. Prologue Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 1**

**Inaccessible jeunes femmes**

Angele entendit son réveil matin sonner très tôt, elle l'éteignit rageusement et s'étira de tout son long avant de sortir enfin de son lit. Elle prit une douche rapide avant d'enfiler son uniforme scolaire et de sortir de son appartement. Elle rencontrant en chemin quelques amies pour ensuite arriver enfin au collège. La jeune femme remarqua ses deux meilleures amies en dessous d'un arbre tout près de l'entrer du bâtiment.

-Salut, comment ça va les filles? Dit-elle en s'écroulant juste en côté d'elle.

-Plutôt bien, nous étions en traîne de parler de nos rêves que nous faisons tout les 3 depuis environ 2 semaines, dit Relena doucement.

-Je l'ai fait encore hier soir, dit la jeune femme au regard indigo, sa m'a encore réveiller.

-J'aimerai bien connaître son véritable sens, parce qu'on fait le même rêve et en même temps c'est plutôt rare, dit la brunette nommer Ariel.

Elles ne purent continuer leurs conversation, car la cloche du début des cours ce fit entendre et les 3 jeune femmes ce dirigèrent rapidement à leurs cours de philosophie.

Non loin de là 3 jeunes hommes les fixèrent sans rien dire. Ils les avaient enfin trouver, après des semaines de recherche ils avaient réussis. Les 3 hommes ce remémorent la terrible soirée qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'ils les avaient emmener sur terre.

**_Début Flashback_ **

_Les 3 princes étaient réunis devant un tribunal. Le juge ce mit à parler d'une vois morne en disant la sentence aux 3 jeunes princes._

_-Messieurs à cause de vos rancunes, vous avez fait en sorte que 3 déesses deviennent mortelles! Vous devez donc régler vos différents et retrouver ses 3 jeunes femmes et nous les ramener! Si vous n'y arriverez pas votre sentence seras de vivre éternellement sur terre!_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Même si sa faisait bientôt 2 semaines qu'ils étaient sur Terre, rien n'avait changer dans leurs relations. Ils ce détestèrent toujours autant et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ce supporter.

-Alors on fait quoi! On c'est qu'elles sont là, mais comment on fait pour les approcher, dit Duo légèrement agacé.

-Nous devrions peutêtre s'inscrire à l'école, suggéra Quatre.

-Tu veux rire nous sommes des Dieux! Tu crois sincèrement que moi Duo Maxwell le dieu de la mort je vais m'inscrire dans cette école tu rêve Quatrounet! Dit Duo de plus en plus agacer.

Heero restait silencieux, et laissa ses deux ennemis se chamailler pendant quelques minutes avant de mettre un terme à cette nouvelle dispute. Il faut dire qu'il en éclatait une à toutes les 5 minutes!

-Suffit vous deux! S'écria Heero, si nos sœurs peuvent aller à l'école nous le pouvons aussi! D'ailleurs nous allons nous inscrire dès demain, mais avant allons explorer les lieux, dit-il sans aucunes émotions dans la voix.

Les cours ce termina au début de l'après-midi, les 3 jeunes femmes sortirent rapidement à l'extérieur en soupirant de bonheur.

-Enfin le supplice est terminer, dit Angèle en ce mettant en genou pour implorer n'importe quels dieux, ces deux amies la relevèrent en riant.

-Allez Goddess of Beauty debout nous allons faire du shopping pour avoir réussit notre examens de mathématique qui n'est pas rien, dit Ariel en riant.

-Nous sommes des déesses, s'écria Relena en riant, allons faire la fête, dit-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Angele et Ariel ce mirent à rire en cœur de la danse de Relena, sans ce douter que 3 jeunes hommes les espionnaient assis dans les arbres. Elles reprirent leurs calmes et elles deviennent un peu plus sérieuses.

-J'ai entendu dire que Manaki San c'est déclaré, dit Relena malicieusement en regarda sa meilleur amie au regard bleu.

-Oui, mais je ne lui répondrait pas, dit Angele dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi il est bien pourtant, renchérit Ariel en plongeant son regard doré dans celui de la jeune fille.

Angele s'éloigna un peu de ses amies pour prendre place en dessous des arbres ou ce cachait les 3 princes.

-C'est un jeune homme bien c'est sûr, mais je me sentirais fautive de l'aimer, dit-elle en souriant, c'est comme si je ne serais pas franche avec lui.

Ariel et Relena prirent place à leurs tours à côté de la jeune femme.

-Tu es beaucoup trop fleur bleu miss, renchérit Ariel

-Je ne suis pas fleur bleue, j'attends juste mon prince charmant, dit tout simplement Angele.

-C'est la même chose, dit Relena en riant.

-Dans mon rêve je me rappelle avoir embrasser un jeune homme juste avant que je me sente tomber, c'était horrible, dit Angele en retenant un hoquet, alors tant aussi longtemps que ça ne soit pas régler je reste une femme inaccessible, dit-elle en ce levant.

Les 3 jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent rapidement en direction de la zone commerciale. Les 3 princes sortirent de leur cachette complètement déboussolée.

-Je ne savais pas que ma sœur avait des sentiments pour toi, dit Heero faiblement.

-Je te signale qu'elle en toujours, si tu l'aurais laisser vivre aussi, elle t'en aurais probablement parler, dit Duo avec faisant une grimace.

-Je m'excuse, dit Heero faiblement, mais assez audible pour que Duo l'entende et que sa lui fait sourire.

-Merci j'accepte tes excuses même si elles sont un peu tard, dit-il en sortant de la cours d'école.

La nuit était tombée depuis environ 1 heures, les 3 jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Angele après quelques «Au revoir et à demain » elles ce quittèrent. Angele prit ses paquets dans une main et montèrent les escaliers tout en cherchant ses clés avec l'autre main.

-Hé! Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide? Dit une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

Angele ce retourna vivement pour y découvrir un jeune homme avec une natte et un énorme sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille sourit et accepta son aide, le prince prit les paquets de la jeune fille pour la laisser trouver ses clés. Elle les trouvait et poussa un crie de triomphe avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Tu peux déposer les paquets justes ici, dit-elle au jeune homme, tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Oui, bien sûr un jus de fruit serait accepter, dit-il toujours avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Angele revient et lui donna son verre rempli à ras bord.

-Puis-je savoir ton nom, dit-elle avec joie.

-Ce que je suis bête je me suis même présenter, dit-il en riant, je suis Duo Maxwell.

En entendant son nom la jeune fille fut prise de vertige et elle du ce retenir au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Duo s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce que ça va aller?

Angele sourit faiblement avant de lui répondre.

-Oui, sa m'arrive quelque fois, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, dit-elle en ce prenant la tête entre ses mains sous le regard désoler du jeune homme, sa peut te paraître bizarre, mais je fais souvent un rêve, je tombe et je vois toujours le regard des deux garçons poser sur moi sans qu'il puisse rien faire. C'est tellement triste…

-Je comprend j'ai vécu la même chose, dit-il en souriant faiblement, j'ai perdu celle que j'aime et mon « ami » a perdu sa sœur qui chérissait le plus au monde…

Angele sourit tristement au jeune homme qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer.

-J'aimerais pouvoir rencontrer les deux garçons et faire la lumière sur ce rêve, je voudrais rester fidèle à ceux de mon rêves, c'est pourquoi je refuse de sortir avec des garçons. Ils nous surnomment mes amies et moi les inaccessibles jeunes filles. Relena et Ariel aime flirter d'un temps à autres, mais je sais qu'au plus profond d'elles même elles s'aient que nous ne sommes pas d'ici, dit-elle en soupirant, tu dois me prendre pour une folle dit elle en rigolant par la suite.

Le jeune homme s'était perdu dans les yeux de la jeune femme et il eu du mal en sans sortir.

-Tu n'es pas folle, ne t'en fait pas, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre avant de poursuivre, je crois que je vais rejoindre mon appartement, dit-il en déposant son verre sur le comptoir.

Angele fixa pendant quelques minutes la porte qui c'était refermer sur le jeune homme. Elle aurait jurer le connaître.

Duo ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Quatre et Heero. L'atmosphère était très tendue entre les deux Dieux.

-Hé bien vous vous n'êtes pas entre tuer c'est bien, dit Duo en taquina ses deux compagnons.

-Alors comment elle a réagit? Dit Heero avec un calme absolu.

Duo s'écroula dans un des divans dans le salon avant de répondre à la question du Dieu des anges (c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient 4 ailes).

-Elle c'est facilement confier à moi et ces dires on confirmer ce que je croyais, ces souvenirs sont bien enfouie dans sa mémoire, mais ils vont revenir graduellement à la surface, dit Duo avec confiance.

Heero soupira de soulagement et ce tourna vers Quatre.

-Je crois qu'avant toute chose nous devrions régler nos petits différents, ma sœur ma toujours reprocher d'être rancunier, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas le seul Relena me le reprochait souvent surtout à ton égard, dit le blondinet en regardant Heero.

-J'ai une relation avec ta sœur Quatre, dit Heero en portant son regard sur Quatre qui avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage, mais je ne voulais que son bonheur…

-Si tu le dis, dis sèchement Quatre, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à avouer j'ai une relation avec Ariel.

C'était au tour de Duo de sursauta.

-Quoi! Après tu viens nous faire la moral, pfff pour qui tu te prends, s'écria Duo

-Bon à ce que je vois nous sommes tous fautif, dit Heero calmement, est-ce que au moins vous vous rappelez pourquoi nous nous tenons rancunes?

Les 2 princes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, pour ensuite secoua la tête négativement.

-Bon d'accord….alors si personnes ne ce souvient pourquoi nous nous disputons depuis des millénaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ce continuerais à être fâcher entre nous, dit Heero en ce levant pour tendre la main vers les 2 autres adolescents.

Quatre et Duo ce mirent à sourire et serrèrent la main d'Heero l'un après l'autre pour signer leurs nouvelle amitié.


	2. Chapitre 1 Inaccessible jeunes femmes

**Chapitre 1**

**Inaccessible jeunes femmes**

Angele entendit son réveil matin sonner très tôt, elle l'éteignit rageusement et s'étira de tout son long avant de sortir enfin de son lit. Elle prit une douche rapide avant d'enfiler son uniforme scolaire et de sortir de son appartement. Elle rencontrant en chemin quelques amies pour ensuite arriver enfin au collège. La jeune femme remarqua ses deux meilleures amies en dessous d'un arbre tout près de l'entrer du bâtiment.

-Salut, comment ça va les filles? Dit-elle en s'écroulant juste en côté d'elle.

-Plutôt bien, nous étions en traîne de parler de nos rêves que nous faisons tout les 3 depuis environ 2 semaines, dit Relena doucement.

-Je l'ai fait encore hier soir, dit la jeune femme au regard indigo, sa m'a encore réveiller.

-J'aimerai bien connaître son véritable sens, parce qu'on fait le même rêve et en même temps c'est plutôt rare, dit la brunette nommer Ariel.

Elles ne purent continuer leurs conversation, car la cloche du début des cours ce fit entendre et les 3 jeune femmes ce dirigèrent rapidement à leurs cours de philosophie.

Non loin de là 3 jeunes hommes les fixèrent sans rien dire. Ils les avaient enfin trouver, après des semaines de recherche ils avaient réussis. Les 3 hommes ce remémorent la terrible soirée qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'ils les avaient emmener sur terre.

**_Début Flashback_ **

_Les 3 princes étaient réunis devant un tribunal. Le juge ce mit à parler d'une vois morne en disant la sentence aux 3 jeunes princes._

_-Messieurs à cause de vos rancunes, vous avez fait en sorte que 3 déesses deviennent mortelles! Vous devez donc régler vos différents et retrouver ses 3 jeunes femmes et nous les ramener! Si vous n'y arriverez pas votre sentence seras de vivre éternellement sur terre!_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Même si sa faisait bientôt 2 semaines qu'ils étaient sur Terre, rien n'avait changer dans leurs relations. Ils ce détestèrent toujours autant et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ce supporter.

-Alors on fait quoi! On c'est qu'elles sont là, mais comment on fait pour les approcher, dit Duo légèrement agacé.

-Nous devrions peutêtre s'inscrire à l'école, suggéra Quatre.

-Tu veux rire nous sommes des Dieux! Tu crois sincèrement que moi Duo Maxwell le dieu de la mort je vais m'inscrire dans cette école tu rêve Quatrounet! Dit Duo de plus en plus agacer.

Heero restait silencieux, et laissa ses deux ennemis se chamailler pendant quelques minutes avant de mettre un terme à cette nouvelle dispute. Il faut dire qu'il en éclatait une à toutes les 5 minutes!

-Suffit vous deux! S'écria Heero, si nos sœurs peuvent aller à l'école nous le pouvons aussi! D'ailleurs nous allons nous inscrire dès demain, mais avant allons explorer les lieux, dit-il sans aucunes émotions dans la voix.

Les cours ce termina au début de l'après-midi, les 3 jeunes femmes sortirent rapidement à l'extérieur en soupirant de bonheur.

-Enfin le supplice est terminer, dit Angèle en ce mettant en genou pour implorer n'importe quels dieux, ces deux amies la relevèrent en riant.

-Allez Goddess of Beauty debout nous allons faire du shopping pour avoir réussit notre examens de mathématique qui n'est pas rien, dit Ariel en riant.

-Nous sommes des déesses, s'écria Relena en riant, allons faire la fête, dit-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Angele et Ariel ce mirent à rire en cœur de la danse de Relena, sans ce douter que 3 jeunes hommes les espionnaient assis dans les arbres. Elles reprirent leurs calmes et elles deviennent un peu plus sérieuses.

-J'ai entendu dire que Manaki San c'est déclaré, dit Relena malicieusement en regarda sa meilleur amie au regard bleu.

-Oui, mais je ne lui répondrait pas, dit Angele dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi il est bien pourtant, renchérit Ariel en plongeant son regard doré dans celui de la jeune fille.

Angele s'éloigna un peu de ses amies pour prendre place en dessous des arbres ou ce cachait les 3 princes.

-C'est un jeune homme bien c'est sûr, mais je me sentirais fautive de l'aimer, dit-elle en souriant, c'est comme si je ne serais pas franche avec lui.

Ariel et Relena prirent place à leurs tours à côté de la jeune femme.

-Tu es beaucoup trop fleur bleu miss, renchérit Ariel

-Je ne suis pas fleur bleue, j'attends juste mon prince charmant, dit tout simplement Angele.

-C'est la même chose, dit Relena en riant.

-Dans mon rêve je me rappelle avoir embrasser un jeune homme juste avant que je me sente tomber, c'était horrible, dit Angele en retenant un hoquet, alors tant aussi longtemps que ça ne soit pas régler je reste une femme inaccessible, dit-elle en ce levant.

Les 3 jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent rapidement en direction de la zone commerciale. Les 3 princes sortirent de leur cachette complètement déboussolée.

-Je ne savais pas que ma sœur avait des sentiments pour toi, dit Heero faiblement.

-Je te signale qu'elle en toujours, si tu l'aurais laisser vivre aussi, elle t'en aurais probablement parler, dit Duo avec faisant une grimace.

-Je m'excuse, dit Heero faiblement, mais assez audible pour que Duo l'entende et que sa lui fait sourire.

-Merci j'accepte tes excuses même si elles sont un peu tard, dit-il en sortant de la cours d'école.

La nuit était tombée depuis environ 1 heures, les 3 jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Angele après quelques «Au revoir et à demain » elles ce quittèrent. Angele prit ses paquets dans une main et montèrent les escaliers tout en cherchant ses clés avec l'autre main.

-Hé! Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide? Dit une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

Angele ce retourna vivement pour y découvrir un jeune homme avec une natte et un énorme sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille sourit et accepta son aide, le prince prit les paquets de la jeune fille pour la laisser trouver ses clés. Elle les trouvait et poussa un crie de triomphe avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Tu peux déposer les paquets justes ici, dit-elle au jeune homme, tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Oui, bien sûr un jus de fruit serait accepter, dit-il toujours avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Angele revient et lui donna son verre rempli à ras bord.

-Puis-je savoir ton nom, dit-elle avec joie.

-Ce que je suis bête je me suis même présenter, dit-il en riant, je suis Duo Maxwell.

En entendant son nom la jeune fille fut prise de vertige et elle du ce retenir au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Duo s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce que ça va aller?

Angele sourit faiblement avant de lui répondre.

-Oui, sa m'arrive quelque fois, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, dit-elle en ce prenant la tête entre ses mains sous le regard désoler du jeune homme, sa peut te paraître bizarre, mais je fais souvent un rêve, je tombe et je vois toujours le regard des deux garçons poser sur moi sans qu'il puisse rien faire. C'est tellement triste…

-Je comprend j'ai vécu la même chose, dit-il en souriant faiblement, j'ai perdu celle que j'aime et mon « ami » a perdu sa sœur qui chérissait le plus au monde…

Angele sourit tristement au jeune homme qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer.

-J'aimerais pouvoir rencontrer les deux garçons et faire la lumière sur ce rêve, je voudrais rester fidèle à ceux de mon rêves, c'est pourquoi je refuse de sortir avec des garçons. Ils nous surnomment mes amies et moi les inaccessibles jeunes filles. Relena et Ariel aime flirter d'un temps à autres, mais je sais qu'au plus profond d'elles même elles s'aient que nous ne sommes pas d'ici, dit-elle en soupirant, tu dois me prendre pour une folle dit elle en rigolant par la suite.

Le jeune homme s'était perdu dans les yeux de la jeune femme et il eu du mal en sans sortir.

-Tu n'es pas folle, ne t'en fait pas, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre avant de poursuivre, je crois que je vais rejoindre mon appartement, dit-il en déposant son verre sur le comptoir.

Angele fixa pendant quelques minutes la porte qui c'était refermer sur le jeune homme. Elle aurait jurer le connaître.

Duo ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Quatre et Heero. L'atmosphère était très tendue entre les deux Dieux.

-Hé bien vous vous n'êtes pas entre tuer c'est bien, dit Duo en taquina ses deux compagnons.

-Alors comment elle a réagit? Dit Heero avec un calme absolu.

Duo s'écroula dans un des divans dans le salon avant de répondre à la question du Dieu des anges (c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient 4 ailes).

-Elle c'est facilement confier à moi et ces dires on confirmer ce que je croyais, ces souvenirs sont bien enfouie dans sa mémoire, mais ils vont revenir graduellement à la surface, dit Duo avec confiance.

Heero soupira de soulagement et ce tourna vers Quatre.

-Je crois qu'avant toute chose nous devrions régler nos petits différents, ma sœur ma toujours reprocher d'être rancunier, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas le seul Relena me le reprochait souvent surtout à ton égard, dit le blondinet en regardant Heero.

-J'ai une relation avec ta sœur Quatre, dit Heero en portant son regard sur Quatre qui avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage, mais je ne voulais que son bonheur…

-Si tu le dis, dis sèchement Quatre, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à avouer j'ai une relation avec Ariel.

C'était au tour de Duo de sursauta.

-Quoi! Après tu viens nous faire la moral, pfff pour qui tu te prends, s'écria Duo

-Bon à ce que je vois nous sommes tous fautif, dit Heero calmement, est-ce que au moins vous vous rappelez pourquoi nous nous tenons rancunes?

Les 2 princes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, pour ensuite secoua la tête négativement.

-Bon d'accord….alors si personnes ne ce souvient pourquoi nous nous disputons depuis des millénaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ce continuerais à être fâcher entre nous, dit Heero en ce levant pour tendre la main vers les 2 autres adolescents.

Quatre et Duo ce mirent à sourire et serrèrent la main d'Heero l'un après l'autre pour signer leurs nouvelle amitié.


	3. Chapitre 2 Premières journées de cours p...

**Chapitre 2**

**Premières journées de cours pour des Dieux**

-C'est pas vrai nous sommes en retard pour notre première journée d'école, s'écriant Duo pour arriver à la cuisine ou ce trouvait déjà fin prêt Heero et Quatre, réflexion faite je suis le seul à m'être lever en retard, dit-il avec une légère teinte de rouge sur les joues.

Duo prit place sur une des chaises de cuisine et mangeant rapidement son petit déjeuner pour ensuite partir avec les 2 jeunes hommes.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cours d'école il y vit plus loin un groupes entourer 3 jeunes femmes. Ils ce décidèrent d'approcher par curiosité, il y découvrit Angele, Ariel et Relena qui riaient aux blagues de certains garçons. Angele fut la première à voir Duo et ses 2 compagnons, elle s'excusa auprès d'un garçon aux cheveux oranger et s'approcha de Duo en souriant.

-Bonjour Duo, je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle en le saluant.

-Salut Angele je voudrais te présenter mes amis, il avait encore de la difficulté à dire que Heero et Quatre étaient ses amis, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, voici Heero et voici Quatre.

Angele plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Heeroétrangement il avait la même couleur de yeux et les même manies qu'elle. La jeune fille aurait pu jurer qu'elle était parente avec le jeune homme.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en tendant sa main vers les deux garçons.

Du côté d'Heero, le jeune homme eu de la difficulté a garder son sang froid si sa n'aurait été que de lui il aurait prit sa sœur dans ses bras et il serrait mis à pleurer comme un bébé.

Les amies d'Angele finissent par la rejoindre et la foule ce dissipa, après les présentations les 3 jeunes filles sentirent en elle un sentiment de déjà vu, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

Les cours se passèrent normalement et les 3 jeunes filles avaient passé la journée avec les 3 princes. Heero soupirait à chaque fois que Duo était familier avec sa sœur, mais il ce disait qu'il ne devait pas faire les même erreurs qu'autrefois de plus il pouvait librement courtiser Relena sans que Quatre fasse une crise de nerf. Ce dernier courtisait d'ailleurs la jeune sœur de Duo alors ils étaient quittes!

Angele, Ariel et Relena ce trouvait dans le salon de la demeure de la première jeune femme. Elles avaient décidé de ce goinfrer de pop corn et de vidéos juste pour le plaisir et bien sûr pour avoir plus de chance de parler de garçon.

-J'ai eu l'impression de les connaître, dit Relena pensive.

-Tu veux parler de qui, dit Angele les yeux river sur la télévision.

-Elle veut parler de Duo, Heero et Quatre, dit Ariel comme si c'était évidant.

Angele mit le film d'horreur sur pause et ce tourna vers ses deux meilleures amies.

-Vous croyez que ce sont nos âmes sœurs? Dit-elle sérieusement

-Je ne dirais pas ça je dirais plutôt notre famille, dit Ariel sérieusement, en faite pour être plus précise je dirais qu'ils sont notre famille disparu, notre sens d'appartenance.

Relena et Angele acquiescèrent à la réflexion d'Ariel et retournèrent à leur film.

Le lendemain matin on sonna à la porte de très bonne heure. Ariel ce leva de son lit de camp avec l'oreiller dans ses bras et les cheveux en batailles. Elle vociférait des insultes, qui pouvaient venir si tôt. Elle ouvrit la porte rageusement pour y découvrir Duo, Heero et Quatre sur le seuil de la porte. Relena ce leva de son lit de camp à son tour et en murmurant.

-C'est qui? Dit Relena en baillant.

-Des abrutis qui ne connaissent pas les bonnes manières, dit Ariel en leurs faisant la grimace, si vous chercher Angele elle dort encore…

À ces mots, on entendit un vacarme épouvantable venant de la chambre de la concernée.

-Maintenant elle est réveiller, dit Relena en souriant.

-Les filles venez m'aider…mon lit m'attaque…dit une voix derrière la porte.

Relena et Ariel ce mirent à rire et ouvrit la porte les 3 garçons sur leurs talons et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire, car la scène était assez cocasse. Angele était complètement enroulé dans ses couvertures et elle ne pouvait plus sans déprendre.

-C'est ça moquer de moi autant que vous voudriez, mais j'apprécierai de l'aide, dit-elle en ce tenant pour ne pas rire. Heero s'approcha de sa sœur et l'aida à ce défaire des couvertures. La jeune femme remarqua un pendentif qui pendait au cou du jeune homme.

-Comme c'est étrange j'ai le même, dit-elle en montrant la croix et en sortant la sienne qui était identique à celle d'Heero.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front comme il avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois. La jeune femme clignant des yeux pendant quelques instants avant de ce prendre la tête en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Alarmer ses deux amies s'approchèrent rapidement d'elle pour la soutenir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait! Cria Ariel avant de ce taire envoyant les jeunes hommes se transformer en Dieux.

-Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est des démons, cria Relena en reculant rapidement contre le mur avec Angele dans ses bras.

-N'ayez pas peur nous sommes votre famille, murmura Duo, Ariel tu ne me reconnais pas? Dit-il avec tristesse.

-N'approchez pas sinon vous allez regretter! Cria t-elle, mais les 3 princes continuèrent à approcher.

-Je suis le Dieu des anges, Angele est ma sœur je suis venue la chercher pour la ramener auprès de son peuple, voici Duo le Dieu de la mort et voici Quatre le Dieu du désert, dit-il calmement.

Relena et Ariel ce mordirent la lèvres inférieur signe qui semblait désemparer, cherchant une réponse à cette folie.

-Vous n'allez pas dire que vous avez un rapport avec nos rêves, ce risqua à dire Ariel sur la défensive.

-Nous sommes 3 princes de vos rêves...nous sommes venu réparer nos erreurs, dit Quatre tristement.

C'est à ce moment que des ailes dorées apparurent dans le dos d'Angele comme par magie et la jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Angele est-ce que ça va! Dit Ariel très inquiète

-Je vais bien ne vous en faite pas, juste un peu mal à la tête et aux ailes, QUOI DES AILES! S'écria soudainement Angele, Mais qu'est-ce que sa signifie!

-Tu n'as pas totalement retrouver la mémoire, dit Heero en souriant faiblement.

-Heero…murmura doucement Angele avant de ce jeter dans les bras de son frère, ce qui le fit tomber par arrière.

-Espèce d'imbécile! Tu vois ce que sa donner ta rancune nous a mis mortelle! Moi la déesse de la beauté et de la fertilité! Dit-elle en frappant son frère rageusement.

-Mes arrête tu me fais mal! De toute façon nous sommes devenu ami n'est pas les gars?

Heero implorait du regard les 2 autres princes qui inclina la tête en signe d'affirmation. Angele ce leva et recula un peu pour examiner les deux garçons elle reconnut Quatre, mais pas Duo au grand malheur de ce dernier.

-Je ne suis pas fière de toi Quatre, dit Relena qui avait retrouver ses ailes couleurs sable.

-Relena tu me reconnais? dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien sûr que je te reconnais espèce de Baka tu es mon frère, dit-elle en souriant.

Les 3 jeunes femmes reconnaissaient sans trop de mal leurs frères, mais en ce qu'il s'agissait de leurs amoureux rien. C'était du à leurs mémoires qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouver totalement.


	4. Chapitre 3 Rappelle toi de moi

**Chapitre 3**

**Rappelle toi de moi**

Angele était accoudé à la fenêtre, elle regardait les étoiles en souriant faiblement. Elle sentit quelqu'un approcher et elle ce retourna subitement pour voir Heero avec une assiette dans les mains.

-Tu n'as pas manger, nous nous inquiétons, dit-il en déposa l'assiette de nourriture sur la table base.

-J'ai pas très faim tu sais je préfère regarder les étoiles, dit-elle en souriant à son frère.

Heero toussa doucement avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait la langue.

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de Duo? Je veux dire ce qui représentait à tes yeux, dit timidement.

La jeune femme eu un faible sourire et regarda son frère.

-C'est encore très flou tu sais, je me rappelle juste de ce que nous avons parler lorsque je l'ai rencontrer la première fois sur terre, pour le reste je me rappelle encore de rien, dit-elle avant de retourner à la contemplation de ses étoiles. Heero sortit de la pièce en soupirant. Duo lui sauta carrément dessus pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Tu lui as posé des questions?

-Oui, mais c'est le néant Duo, je suis désolé je crois qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu, dit-il doucement.

Duo ne pouvait pas y croire, celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde ne ce souvient pas de lui. Il ce rappelait de ses petits moments qu'ils avaient passer avec elle, c'est baiser échanger lorsqu'il ce voyait, leur première nuit d'amour. Duo ce sentit secouer de violement sanglot, il sentit des bras l'entourer pour le consoler.

-Ariel? Réussit-il à bégayer entre deux sanglots.

-Oui c'est moi calme toi tu veux bien? Va la voir peutêtre que tu vas te sentir mieux par après, dit-elle pour l'encourager.

Duo fit un faible oui de la tête et rentrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille et refermait la porte derrière lui.

-Angele? Dit-il faiblement entre deux sanglots.

La jeune femme ce retourna pour voir le jeune homme qui venait tout juste de rentrer. Elle pouvait voir que des larmes perlaient aux bords des yeux du jeune homme. Il avait de longue trace de larmes séchées sur les joues signe qui pleurait depuis un petit moment.

-Duo! Pourquoi tu pleures, dit la jeune femme alarmer.

-Je ne pleure pas, dit-il entre deux sanglots.

-Mais si, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et sortant un mouchoir brodé de sa poche pour essuyer les larmes de son « ami »

Duo frissonna au contact de la main de sa bien-aimée sur sa joue. Elle était tellement jolie il aurait voulu l'embrasser encore une fois juste une fois. Il ce rapprocha doucement d'Angele ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura le jeune homme à la jeune femme.

La jeune fille cligna les yeux de surprise aux paroles du jeune homme. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle déposa sa main sur la joue de Duo pour essuyer une dernière larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Je te promet que je vais finir par me rappeler, dit-elle en souriant et en sortant de la pièce laissant seul un Duo plus que déprimer.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et les 3 princes ce réveillèrent tranquillement ils cherchèrent du regard les 3 jeune femmes, mais sans succès, elles étaient partit. Ils s'habillèrent et partir à leur recherche. Relena, Ariel et Angele marchèrent dans un centre commercial pour tuer le temps.

-Il a beaucoup de monde, c'est fous comment les humains peuvent être bizarre! Dit Relena en haussant les épaules.

-Tout ce besoin de matériel c'est idiot, dit Ariel en riant.

Angele resta muette lors des échanges entres ses deux amies, ce qui inquiètent ses deux meilleures amies.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si déprimer Angele? Dit Relena en ce plaçant devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

-J'aimerais retourner dans mon royaume, me chamailler avec Heero comme dans le bon vieux temps, je voudrais quitter cette planète, dit-elle en prenant place sur un banc tout près.

-Tu sais nous sommes devenu des demi-dieux, maintenant vu que nos mémoires sont revenu progressivement, j'ai même retrouver certain de mes pouvoirs, dit Ariel en souriant.

Angele sourit à la jeune fille avant de continuer son chemin et visiter quelques boutiques. Les 3 jeunes femmes remarquèrent bien assez vite que plusieurs jeunes hommes ce retournèrent pour regarder Angele, mais la concernée ne s'en soucier guère juste qu'au moment qu'un jeune homme les accosta.

-Hé, mais Angele c'est toi, dit le jeune homme très surpris.

Angele plissa les yeux de surprise et sourit au jeune homme.

-Manaki-San? Comment vas-tu? Dit-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme était tout simplement subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille.

-Tu as quelques choses de changer? Tu es resplendissante, dit-il en l'admirant de plus près.

-C'est normal, je suis la déesse de la beauté, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, que veux-tu?

-Ah! Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi, dit-il timidement.

-La réponse est non, je ne peux que sortir avec des Dieux c'est la loi, dit-elle en le quittant et en riant.

Le jeune homme ne trouvait pas la plaisanterie très drôle et empoigna fermement le bras de la jeune fille.

-Tu m'as ridiculisé, dit-il rageusement à la jeune fille, aucune fille n'a refusé de sortir avec moi!

-Hé bien je serais la première alors, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Le jeune homme alla la frapper, mais il fut retenu par une force invisible, il leva les yeux vers Ariel qui avait le regard noir.

-Ne t'avise pas à lever la main sur nous, dit-elle avec hargne, sinon je rappelle ton âme!

Relena fit apparaître une tornade de sable et les 3 jeunes filles disparues, cette dernière ce dissipa quelques minutes plus tard laissant les témoins abasourdis.

-Nous les avons chercher partout et elles sont nulle part! dit Quatre très inquiet.

-Si elles utilisent leurs pouvoirs sa va leur monter à la tête il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des mortelle! Dit Heero sérieusement.

-Connaissant Ariel, elle va ce mettre dans le trouble, dit Duo désespérer.

C'est à ce moment, qu'un des passant ce mit à crier en montrant le toit d'un édifice. 3 Jeunes filles ce trouvait, une des jeunes filles était habillé d'une robe greco-romaine de couleur blanche et dorée, des énormes ailes blanche et dorée ce trouvait dans son dos et dans sa main on pouvait y retrouver des plumes dorées. La deuxième jeune femme avait des ailes d'un noir de jais dans le dos, elle avait dans sa main un arc avec des flèches, elle portait une minijupe de cuir ainsi qu'un chandail très ajuster noir. La troisième jeune femme portait un ensemble des milles et nuit, d'énormes ailes couleur sable ce trouvait dans son dos et elle tenait dans ses mains un sablier.

-Bon elles ont fait des bêtises, dit les 3 jeunes hommes en cœurs.

-Comment on fait pour les rejoindre, dit Quatre inquiets de la réponse que va lui donner Heero.

-Nous avons pas le choix nous allons devoir nous dévoiler, dit-il sérieusement.

Les 3 jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, car les 3 jeunes filles avaient décidé de plonger tête première en bas de l'énorme immeuble. Les gens ce met à crier, mais les 3 jeunes filles finissent par atterrir doucement sur leurs 2 pieds et ce met à marcher en regardant autour d'elles très calme.

-Oh non…dit Heero

-Quoi! Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça! S'inquiéta Duo

- Un corps mortel ne peut supporter la présence d'une divinité, nos 3 sœurs ont retrouver qu'une partit de leurs mémoires, donc elles ne savent pas qui elles sont réellement et malheureusement c'est la partit dieu qui a gagner…

-Ce qui veut dire, dit Quatre timidement.

-Elles vont chercher par tout les moyens de retourner chez elle et quitte a ce tuer pour y arriver, dit Heero en ce mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Angele sentit que quelqu'un la regardait et elle ce tourna rapidement vers la personne et un énorme sourire ce dessina sur son visage. Elle s'approcha d'Heero et ce jeta dans ses bras.

-Heero! Aide moi, je comprends pas ce qu'il ce passe tout ses émotions, ses douleurs que les gens ressentent je les ressens, sa fait mal, dit-elle en s'écroulant dans ses bras.

-Il faut que tu te souviennes, cherche au plus profond de toi pour découvrir la partit cacher, dit-il pour l'aider tout en ce transformant en Dieu.

-La partit cacher, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre sur elle, il faut que je trouve la partit cacher.

-ANGELE! Cria Ariel tout en tirant une flèche qui alla ce planter dans le cœur d'un des passants qui essayait de les attaquer.

La jeune fille ce retourna violement et sortit une plume dorée et la lançant dans les airs en disant une incantations et une éclair foudroya un des hommes qui allait attaquer Ariel. Relena fit une magie et les 3 jeunes femmes disparurent a nouveau.

-Il faut qu'on les retrouve le plus rapidement possible, dit Heero et 2 autres Dieux, sinon elles vont faire une énorme bêtise.

Quatre et Duo ce transformèrent et disparurent tout les 3 dans une lumières éblouissante.

Le soleil ce couchait doucement, les 3 déesses avaient élu domicile sur une haute montagne.

-Vous croyez que si nous sautions, nous allons mourir, dit Angele calmement.

-Je crois que oui et ainsi tout nos problèmes ce régleront, nous rentrerons chez nous, dit Ariel le visage calme et posée.

-Nous devrions nous séparer de cette façon nous souffrirons moins de voir l'autre mourir, dit Relena en regardant en bas de la falaise.

Les 3 jeunes femmes ce dirent adieu et ce séparèrent en alla chacun de leurs côtés.


	5. Chapitre 4 Je t'aime

**Chapitre 4**

**Je t'aime**

Angele ce trouvait au bord d'une énorme crevasse et elle regardait en bas. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine.

-Ne fait pas ça, cria une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme ce retourna vers l'inconnu les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi! Je suis une mortelle et en même temps une déesse comment veux-tu que je vive dans une tel situation, cria la jeune fille en tremblant de tout son être.

-Je suis venu t'aider, dit Duo en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

La jeune femme ce mit à rire.

-Depuis quand le Dieu de la Mort aide les gens? Il n'ait pas supposer les conduire dans l'au-delà? Dit-elle en ricanant.

-Oui, normalement, mais pas quand il s'agit de la femme que j'aime, dit-il sérieusement.

À ces mots la jeune femme ce mit à rougir violement et ce mit à regarder le sol devenu tout à coup très intéressant. Ce qui permit au Dieu de s'approcher un peu plus de la jeune femme.

-Pour…quoi tu as dis ça? Est-ce que ce serait une ruse? Dit-elle timidement et sur la défensive.

Duo sourit doucement avant de répondre à la jeune femme avec un sourire charmeur.

-Si sa serait une ruse je ne ferais pas ça, dit-il en embrassant Angele avec fougue. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment depuis un bon moment. Angele ce laissa faire et accentuant même le baiser de son amoureux. Une lumière vive entourant les deux amoureux et ils disparurent.

Relena regardait le précipite nerveusement, avant de sursauter en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom.

-RELENA! Cria Heero en ce jetant sur elle.

-Aie! Mais sa va pas la tête, s'écria Relena légèrement en colère.

-Tu n'as rien, tu n'es pas blesser quelque part, dit le jeune homme ne plongeant son regard indigo dans celui de la jeune fille. Relena ce mit à rougir furieusement.

Heero l'aida à ce relever et l'approcha de lui et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle l'abandonne et juste à cette pensée il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

-Heero? Pourquoi tu pleures, dit-elle très surprise de la réaction du jeune homme.

-Parce que j'ai eu peur de te perdre, dit-il entre deux hoquets.

-Tu as peur de me perdre, mais pourquoi? Dit Relena en le soutenant.

-Idiote! Parce que je t'aime voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas te perdre parce que je t'aime, dit-il en embrassant fougueusement la jeune femme très surprise.

Une forte lumière blanche les entourant et ils disparurent à leurs tours.

Quatre courrait à vivre allure dans la forêt dense. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ariel disparaisse, si elle disparaissait il ne ce le pardonnerait jamais. Il fut sortit de ses pensée, car quelque chose le heurta il ce trouvait sur le sol et une personne ce tenait sur lui avec un arc bander prête a tirer.

-Ariel, c'est moi Quatre Dit-il en mettant ses mains en évidence.

Ariel ce leva et baissa son arc doucement.

-Que veux-tu? Dit-elle sérieusement.

-Je veux t'empêcher de faire une bêtise, dit-il calmement.

-Ah oui! Quelle noble attention, venant du prince du désert, dit-elle en ricanant.

-Pourquoi es-tu si amer, dit-il timidement.

-Moi amer! Je te signale que tout est de votre faute! Si vous n'auriez pas été aussi rancunier tout ceci ne saurait pas arriver et on aurait pu s'aimer librement, finit-elle par dire faiblement.

Quatre sourit et s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

-Depuis quand as-tu retrouver la mémoire? Dit-il curieux.

-Depuis le tout début, je suis pas la déesse de la mort pour rien, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu surveillais tes amies au cas que ton frère et le frère d'Angele n'arrive pas attend, dit Quatre doucement.

-Oui, en effet, la douleur qu'Angele a ressentit pouvait la tuer et je ne voulais pas et c'est pareil pour Relena, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Quatre ce mit à s'inquiéter vu la tournure de la conversation.

-On dirait que tu connais la douleur comme si tu l'as supporterais depuis toujours, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Je sais ce que c'est la douleur parce que je suis une humaine, dit-elle en souriant, Angele et Relena était mes amies imaginaire lorsque j'était petite j'ai eu une grave maladie et j'en suis décédé, alors Angele avec l'aide de son frère il m'ont donner un merveilleux cadeau celle d'être une déesse. Duo m'a alors prit pour sa petite sœur et m'a donner les pouvoirs de la mort et je suis devenue ce que je suis maintenant, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux.

Quatre en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime et je devrais remercier Angele et Heero pour avoir fait de toi ce que tu es, dit-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres

- Pourquoi alors on n'irait pas les rejoindre? Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Les deux amoureux disparurent à leur tour dans une lumière éblouissante.

Angele ce réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, inquiète, elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer où elle était réellement. La chambre était richement décorée de nombreuse pétales de fleurs étaient éparpiller sur le lit. Angele ce leva difficilement de son lit et ouvrit sa penderie et sortit une robe de vert émeraude et l'enfila elle sortit par la suite de sa chambre. Elle croisa quelques serviteurs qui la salua, elle ce dirigea vers le bureau de son frère.

-Heero? Dit la jeune fille en poussant doucement la porte le jeune homme leva la tête de ses papiers.

-Bonjour Angele comment te sens-tu? Dit-il en souriant.

-Bien la douleur est partie, je ne la ressens plus, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Je dois aller dans le Royaume du Désert veux-tu m'accompagner? Dit-il avec un sourire qui n'était pas le sien.

-D'accord je t'accompagnerais, dit Angele avec douceur.

-Tu crois qu'Heero va réussir à la faire venir? Dit le jeune homme à la natte.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas Duo, dit Ariel amusée par l'inquiétude de son frère.

-Ils arrivent, dit Quatre, cachons-nous!

Heero ce tourna vers sa sœur avec un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Reste ici, dit-il avec douceur, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Angele prit place dans l'un des nombreux divans couleur sable et entendit quand soudain la lumière ce tamisa doucement. Elle entendit des pas qui s'approchèrent d'elle. Angele ce leva vivement et sortit une dague pour ce protéger quand d'un coup tous sortirent de leurs cachettes ce qui surprit la jeune femme. Heero prit la dague des mains de sa sœur et la déposa sur la table base et lui mit dans les mains un cadeau.

-Déballe-le tu n'aurais pas oublier ton anniversaire? dit-il avec tendresse.

Angele déballa avec hâte le cadeau de son frère et découvrit un diadème sertit de pierre précieuse.

-Mais c'est le diadème de notre mère, dit-elle surprise.

-Oui, tu es maintenant la reine de notre royaume petite sœur, dit-il en déposa le diadème sur la cascade de cheveux dorée de la jeune fille.

-Mais toi tu n'es pas le Roi de ce royaume? Dit-elle en plongeant son regard indigo dans celui de son frère.

-Moi je suis devenu le souverain du Royaume du désert, dit-il avec un demi sourire, je te présence donc ton époux, dit-il en faisant signe à Duo de s'approcher de lui.

Le visage d'Angele ce mit à s'éclairer de bonheur et serra son frère très fort dans ses bras.

-Tu me donnes donc ta bénédiction, dit-elle avec joie

-Tu as ma bénédiction, dit Heero avant de pousser sa sœur dans les bras de Duo.

7 ans plus tard….

-Maman! Maman! Vient voir, cria un petit bonhomme d'environ 5 ans.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Dit la jeune femme en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-Regarde Papa ma fait une tresse, dit-il gaiement en montrant sa tresse à sa mère.

-Solo va jouer avec ta sœur je dois parler avec ta mère.

Angele déposa son fils à terre et le Solo alla au pas de course rejoindre sa jeune sœur. Duo s'approcha de sa femme et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais pas le prendre dans tes bras vu ton état, dit-il en souriant.

-Je sais quoi faire tu vas pas recommencer à me couver, comme mon frère, dit-elle de plus en plus en colère.

-D'accord, fait ce que tu veux je disais juste ce que je croyais être bon, dit-il en levant les mains, changeons de sujet ton frère et sa femme et ses enfants doivent passer nous voir plus tard, pareil pour ma sœur et Quatre.

Angele sourit et regarda par la fenêtre quelques instants.

-Tu crois que notre bonheur va durer éternellement? Dit-elle doucement

-Oui éternellement, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


End file.
